


Reveal Your Crush?

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Phil worries his relationship with Dan has lost its spark and does something a bit risky.





	Reveal Your Crush?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #53 & #54

After they’d wrapped up the end screen for the latest episode in their Sims series Phil reached up from his seat at the gaming desk and switched off the camera. Dan was seated next to him, of course, and Phil watched as Dan stretched his long arms over his head and yawned.

Dan looked over at Phil and grinned. “Remember when we were like Dab and Evan?”

“Pixels controlled by two nerds?” Phil asked, matching Dan’s grin with his own.

Dan rolled his eyes, “No, you insufferable spoon. Do you remember when we first met irl and how we couldn’t keep our hands off each other?” Dan wiggled his eyebrows in Phil’s direction. “You even tackled me, a lot like Dab does to Evan, while we filmed a video. That led to a bloody good time.”

Phil laughed, “Of course I remember. I actually googled to see if my cock would fall off from using it so much during those first few weeks.”

Dan giggled, the spot on his cheek flushing a bright red, a tell-tale sign that he was feeling a bit embarrassed and maybe a little aroused at the memory. “I guess we did give it quite the workout. We were so fucking hot for each other back then weren’t we? Couldn’t get enough.”

“Hey! I’m hot for you now!” Phil cried. “Are you not still hot for me?”

Dan leaned over to kiss Phil’s bottom lip where it jutted out in a pout and said, distractedly, “Of course I’m hot for you, Philly. Can you finish up in here? I need to make a couple of calls upstairs.” And without waiting for an answer Dan patted Phil’s knee placatingly with one hand while already fumbling for his phone with the other, stood, and walked out, leaving Phil to stare thoughtfully after him.

Their conversation circled around in Phil’s mind for several days after that. He thought about when he and Dan had first met; the tweets and then the hours long Skype calls, the inevitable Skype sex when they were so turned on and so far away from each other. Their first meeting at the train station. Seeing each other for the first time. Phil’s heart had been beating rabbit fast, a feeling like electricity humming and tingling and arcing just under his skin when his eyes had first met Dan’s across that platform. And when they’d touched for the first time, that brief hug on that crowded platform, Phil had lost his breath and he’d never quite caught it again for the rest of Dan’s stay.

Taking Dan home with him, having Dan in his house, his empty house, alone and close enough to touch whenever they wanted? They’d gone mad for each other. Hands and lips and teeth and nails and skin on skin and it had burned where they’d touched, that electricity inside Phil crackling to life again and fed by Dan’s moans and sighs, and Phil had never felt more bloody alive than he did with the scent and sounds of Dan all around him. They’d not gone ten minutes without touching in some way for the rest of Dan’s stay and that wild energy Dan sparked in Phil would overtake him at the oddest moments and he’d lose himself and tackle or bite or scratch at Dan and Dan would take it, he’d take all of Phil and he’d give all of himself right back.

It had continued like that between them for a long time, the constant urge to touch and take, but somewhere along the line the electricity became a quite hum inside of Phil and not a shock to his system every time his eyes met Dan’s. Over the years, as they’d settled down together, sharing flats and lives and work, the passion had mellowed into warmth. Of course, they still wanted each other, of course they still had sex frequently, they had what Phil considered a healthy relationship and those things were included.

But hearing Dan reminisce about the all-consuming passion they’d felt at the beginning of their relationship had made Phil wonder if that was something that Dan missed. If maybe Dan thought they had lost something in all their time together. Phil didn’t feel that way. He still felt his breath catch when he looked at Dan. He still sometimes got the overwhelming urge to tackle Dan and take what only Dan could give him. But it wasn’t a constant feeling anymore, it wasn’t an ache he couldn’t ignore. He wondered if Dan still got overwhelmed by the need to touch Phil like he used to, still felt the need to take what Phil would give.

 

His worry over whether Dan still felt that spark between them had Phil considering how he might rekindle a bit of the passion he and Dan had had between them at the start of their relationship. An idea occurred to him as he edited the Sims video that featured Dab and Evan messing around and he smiled happily to himself. He didn’t stop to consider how or when he would do it, how clumsy he was as a person, or if it would even work on Dan. He would make it work. He was determined.

A few nights later, after a long day full of meetings, Phil was helping Dan load the dishwasher after dinner while they discussed what show they wanted to watch before bed, like they’d done hundreds of times, when it struck Phil that now might be the perfect time to try out his idea. Without warning, Phil reached out and slid his arm around Dan’s waist, hand on the small of Dan’s back, and yanked Dan forward until their hips met. Dan had just enough time to gasp, his eyes widening in surprise at the movement, before Phil was pivoting at the waist and attempting to tilt Dan backward and toward the floor. They overbalanced, both slipped in their socks on the slick tile floor and landed on the kitchen tiles in a tangle of limbs.

Phil had landed on top of Dan, one arm pinned under Dan’s back and his hand beneath Dan’s head where he’d just barely had time to slide it to protect Dan in the fall. Dan was laying flat on his back, arms and legs splayed out like a starfish with Phil laying across Dan’s chest.

Dan blinked at the ceiling above them for a few moments, then huffed out, “Phil.I Can’t. Breathe.” Coughing, he pushed weakly at Phil’s shoulder with one hand.

Moaning with discomfort, Phil rolled off of Dan so that they lay side by side, their backs pressed against cold kitchen tiles, the breath knocked out of them both by the fall, panting.

“What the fuck, Philip?” Dan said when he’d finally caught his breath, his voice loud in the quiet of the kitchen. He turned his head toward Phil and their eyes met. Dan lifted a brow in annoyance, “Are you trying to murder me? You want that thicc life insurance check already?”

“Nooo!”, Phil whined, embarrassment coloring his cheeks pink, his eyes not meeting Dan’s, “I was trying to do the Dab kiss!”

Dan blinked slowly, like he was trying to decide if he’d heard Phil correctly. He said, just as slowly, “You were...trying to do the Dab kiss? That’s why we’re on the floor? What the hell?”

Phil gave a deep sigh and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see Dan’s reaction when he said in a rush, “You don’t think there’s any passion or romance left in our relationship. We’ve lost that spark people are always talking about. We’re not as hot as we were when we met.”

Opening his eyes and turning his head to meet Dan’s questioning gaze, Phil continued, a note of desperation in his voice, “After we filmed the Sims video the other day, you were talking about how we used to have so much lust for each other and how exciting our relationship used to be and I just wanted to do something to make you feel like we’re still good, that we aren’t missing any of that now.”

Dan sighed and rolled onto his side, so he could look down at Phil, “I can’t believe you’re making me get sappy on our fucking kitchen floor.”

Phil blinked up at him questioningly and Dan reached out to gently stroke Phil’s cheek with his fingertips then rested his large hand on Phil’s warm chest, over his heart. Smiling softly, he began, “You know the things we did today? Getting out of bed early this morning, meetings all day, dinner and tv? They sound like boring, average things to do. Not romantic at all right?” Phil nodded solemnly, not sharing Dan’s smile, but listening carefully as he spoke.

“Except, we woke up in the same bed this morning and I had my head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat, and you had your arms around me, and we were warm and soft and fit together in the best way. We got ready for the day together and we brushed our teeth at the same time, in front of the same sink, and didn’t bump our heads together when we rinsed because we do it every day and have for nearly 8 years.”

Phil laughed at that and interrupted, “Not the first time we tried that, though, you nearly cracked my skull.”

“Look, I was still a bit groggy, ok? You’d fucked my brains out the night before and then made me get up early to catch a train home! Now, where was I?”

Phil watched as Dan frowned in concentration, then Dan said, “Oh, yeah, sappy shit. Anyway, we had breakfast together this morning and I didn’t have enough cereal for a full bowl again and I don’t know when during the night you do these things, but you need to stop.” He poked Phil in his side then, making him giggle. “It’s not funny you spoon, I was starving. Now stop distracting me.”

Struggling not to grin, Phil nodded intently.

“We went to meetings about our company and our tour, things we’ve built and made a success of together. And then we came home, and made dinner and watched tv together, like always. We cleaned up the kitchen together and you handed me the dishes in the perfect order to put in the dishwasher because you know how I want them to go.”

“I mean you’ve told me often enough, haven’t you? The cutlery goes here Phil, there’s an actual space labeled cutlery, you absolute buffoon.” Phil mocked Dan, rolling his eyes exasperatedly at the old argument.

Dan pursed his lips, “That’s fine, go ahead and make fun of my need for order and clean forks, you’re just proving the point I’m trying to make here.”

“These things don’t sound romantic taken at face value, Phil, but we’re together. And we’re living a life we made together. And we know each other so well, love each other so well, that everyday things can be romantic.”

Dan smiled down at Phil. “All those years ago? All that passion? It was amazing, but it was intense because we knew it would have to end. That I’d be leaving you or you’d be leaving me, and we needed to imprint ourselves onto each other, you know?”

“Today we did normal, average things and there was no sense of urgency, no crazy passion. It wasn’t necessary. Because I was coming home with you and you were coming home with me in the same way we have for 8 years and in the same way we will for 60 more.”

Gently skimming his hand over Phil’s chest and down his arm, Dan took Phil’s soft hand in his and held both of their hands up, so Phil could see them. He rubbed his thumb over the band circling the ring finger of Phil’s left hand. Dan wore its mate on his own left hand when they were home alone, where no one asked questions they didn’t want to answer.

Settling their clasped hands on Phil’s stomach Dan went on, “Passion is great, Phil, and we still have it. But settled is better. Together is better.” Moved at the thought, Dan met Phil’s eyes and saw the same warmth there that he knew was in his own. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Phil’s and smiled against them.

Leaning away a little, he said “Our love is a constant, Philip, and it’s so much deeper than that flash and sizzle of passion we had when we were so new to each other. The passion we feel now? It’s so much more because it comes with knowing that we’re gonna be together for the rest of our lives.”

Reaching up to cup Dan’s cheek, Phil grinned, “So we don’t need to kiss like Dab to show our passion for each other, huh?”

Groaning, Dan laughed “Phil, you nearly killed me. I don’t think I can handle that much passion anymore.”

Phil laughed, his tongue poking out from between his front teeth and Dan went ridiculously gooey at the sight. “But Dan, I was just trying to reveal my crush on you!”

Gently smacking Phil’s chest with one hand, Dan started to push himself up off the floor with the other and finally stood, with a bit more difficulty than he would have had 9 years ago.

“And instead you nearly crushed me, you spork.” Phil watched him roll his eyes at his own poor pun then Dan reached a hand down to Phil to help him up off the tiles.

“Now, let’s go to bed, I want you to rub my ass.”

“I guess there’s still some passion left after all!”, Phil laughed, pulling a truly frightening kissy face and wiggling his eyebrows at Dan.

“Noooo, in this case it’s because you nearly broke it.” He wiggled his eyebrows back at Phil and laughed, “But we can probably fit messing around in there somewhere.”

And taking Phil’s hand, Dan dragged him up the stairs and into their bed.


End file.
